The present invention relates a radiation fin assembly for use to construct a heat sink or the like and, more particularly to such a radiation fin assembly, which is made by fastening unitary pieces of radiation fins in a stack without the use of external fastening means.
Conventional CPU heat sinks are commonly extruded from aluminum, comprising a flat base panel and a plurality of upright radiation fins integral with the top surface of the flat base panel. The dimension of an extruded aluminum heat sink is determined subject to the design of the extruding die. The aluminum extruding process is complicated, and the skill requirement is critical. Further, a CPU heat sink made of aluminum by extrusion is high.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a radiation fin assembly for heat sink or the like, which is inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a radiation fin assembly for heat sink or the like, which can be conveniently set subject to the desired dimensions. According to the present invention, radiation fins are respectively made of metal sheet material by stamping. Each radiation fin has a plurality of flat peripheral connecting strips. Each flat connecting strip has a hook hole and an arrowhead-like hook portion. The arrowhead-like hook portions of the flat connecting strips of one radiation fin are respectively hooked in the hook holes of the flat connecting strips of another, keeping the radiation fins connected in parallel. Before hooking the arrowhead-like hook portions of the flat connecting strips of a first radiation fin in the hook holes of the flat connecting strips of a second radiation fin, the flat connecting strips of the first radiation fin are bent from the horizontal position to the vertical position.